Un golpe al corazón
by Rukineko1
Summary: Un golpe hizo envió a Juvia a un mundo mejor, aunque sea unos minutos. - ¡Por favor golpeé a Juvia! – Gray le enseñara que su mundo es tal vez una futura realidad. [Gruvia]
.

 _Un golpe hizo envió a Juvia a un mundo mejor, aunque sea unos minutos. - ¡Por favor golpeé a Juvia! – Gray le enseñara que su mundo es tal vez una futura realidad._

.

En un hermoso amanecer no ha de faltar los cantos de las aves. Hermosas melodías que a Juvia le encantaba escuchar, no más que la voz de su amado Gray-sama. Ella tranquilamente se despertaba, aún arropada entre las sabanas pudo sentir algo raro.

 **-Mmm…** \- Ella bostezó algo cansada pero relajada con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

Pero no pudo. Algo le impidió levantarse e incluso no pudo sentarse.

 **¿Are? Err… em… etto…** – Dijo algo nerviosa, intentando analizar qué era lo que la mantenía en esa posición.

Era unos brazos delgados pero musculosos que la abrazaban con firmeza. La imaginación de Juvia empezó a ser lo suyo, mientras su rostro se enrojecía a cada idea que venía. Rápidamente intento alejarse.

 **¡Esto no le puede estar pasando a Juvia!** – Grito a la vez que se movía frenéticamente.

Oh, no. ¿Qué iba a pensar Gray-sama si viera a Juvia en esta situación?

 **Mgh… Juvia, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?** –Dice una voz soñolienta, que dejo a Juvia congelada pues reconocía muy bien esa voz.

El dueño de la voz suelta a Juvia para incorporarse y sentarse en la cama. Juvia lo mira atónita.

 **G-Gray-sama…** \- Susurra nerviosa y sonrojada, sin poder creer que aquella persona con la que se encontraba en la cama sea el amor de su vida.

Hay estaba Gray Fullbuster. Sentado en la cama, sin una camisa que cubriera su sexy cuerpo, y tan solo unos bóxer que lo cubría lo necesario. Además de que ella estaba en un camisón azul muy corto.

 **Juvia, respóndeme lo que te pregunte.** – Exigió el chico un poco molesto, pero se podía notar su preocupación por la chica. - **¿Juvia?**

La chica estaba en su mundo imaginándose un montón de ideas de lo que acaba de suceder para que terminara esta "situación".

 _¿Gray-sama abuso de Juvia? ¿O Juvia abuso de Gray-sama?_ – Pensó la chica, sus ojos daban vuelta ante la idea. Antes de que siguiera con más, fue despertada de su mundo por un par de manos.

 **¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien? Me estas preocupando…** \- Las manos de Gray acariciaban las mejillas de la chica. – No me has contestado…

 **J-Juvia…** \- Su rostro se sonrojo más aumento mientras el rostro de Gray se acercaba a ella. Y las acciones del chico no ayudaban a concentrarse. - **¡¿Qué hace, Gray-sama?!**

 **Estas roja.** – Declaró, a la vez que su mano viaja a la frente de Juvia. – **Será mejor que te quedes a descansar.**

No entendía nada. Por qué el y ella estaban durmiendo juntos, qué hacía Gray en su habitación… ¡espera, esta no era su habitación!

 **¡J-Juvia no entiende!** – Alzo la voz, asustando a Gray.

 **¿Eh?** – Fue lo único que Gray pudo decir.

 **¡¿Por qué Gray-sama y Juvia estaban dormidos en una habitación desconocida?!** – Gray miraba a Juvia sorprendida, la chica se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico. Nerviosa exclamó rápidamente. – **No es que no me guste. ¡Me encanta! Es decir, Juvia sabe que Gra-**

La boca de Juvia fue cerrada por los labios del mago, dejándola ahora a ella sorprendida. Lentamente rompió el beso.

 **¿Más tranquila?** – Pregunto. Juvia asistió efusivamente con su rostro rojo. - **¿O quieres otro?** – Pregunto sensualmente con una sonrisa.

Juvia se empezó a convertir en agua, cosa que asusto a Gray. – **¡Juvia, vas a mojar la cama!**

 **¿Acaso esto es un sueño? Gray-sama acaba de besar a Juvia… Él jamás la besaría…** – Exclamó para si misma un poco triste, sentándose al borde de la cama.

 **¡Oie!** – Gray llamó a Juvia. La maga de agua lo mira a los ojos. – **Hoy amaneciste más rara de lo usual. Pero déjame recordarte algo que siempre te hace feliz.** – Dice mientras un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y su rostro se veía levemente molesto, cosa que Juvia no pasó por alto. – **Tú y yo estamos casados. Así que es normal que durmamos juntos y que nos besemos… de vez en cuando…**

 _Tú y yo estamos casados…_

Juvia no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Ella casada con Gray Fullbuster. Quería gritar, llorar o abrazarlo por la emoción, pero esa misma emoción la había dejado paralizada.

 **¿Es raro? Es como que apenas te dieras cuenta…** \- Dice serio ante las acciones de Juvia. Gray se levanta para ir directamente al baño, dejando a una Juvia increíblemente feliz. – **Será mejor que vayamos al gremio para que Wendy te cheque.**

 _¡Si este es un sueño, Juvia no quiere despertar!_ – Piensa muy feliz Juvia, con sus manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando.

 **¡Yo te ganare!**

La puerta es abierta de golpe, sacando a Juvia de sus pensamientos. Dos criaturas pequeñas corren hacia ella, tomando cada una de sus piernas que colgaban libremente de la cama.

 **¡Kyaaaa!** – Grita Juvia por reacción, pero lleva sus manos a su boca al ver lo que en cada pierna le colgaba.

Era un par de niños de 6 años, una niña y un niño para ser más exactos. Ambos poseían un cabello negro y una pálida piel. Y esos ojos grises se parecían tanto a los que amaba de su Gray-sama. El niño era idéntico a Gray y la niña era parecida a ella, solo con el cabello corto.

 **¡Ves, te gané!** – Dice el niño mientras abraza más la pierna derecha de Juvia.

 **¡No es cierto! ¡Yo te gane!** – Grito enojada la niña, que abrazo con más fuerza la pierna de Juvia.

 _¿S-serán mis hijos?_ – Juvia miraba a los niños, que se miraban con enojo entre sí. Una sonrisa boba se asomó por su rostro. – _¡Juvia está en el cielo!_

 **¡Suficiente Silver, Ur! ¡Nadie ganó! Ahora dejen a su madre, ella amaneció más rara de lo normal.** – Dice Gray, quien se encontraba vestido y había entrado a la habitación.

Juvia estaba mareada de tanta alegría.

 **¡Viejo pervertido, no le digas rara a mamá!** – Grita Silver, el niño, defendiendo a Juvia.

 **¡No le digas pervertido a papá!** – Ur exclama molesta a su hermano.

 **¡¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?!** – Dice Gray molesto, poniéndose al nivel de su hijo.

 **¡Aléjate de mí, exhibicionista!** – Silver levanta una mano, sin soltar a Juvia con la otra, para crear un poco de magia de hielo.

 **Maldito mocoso, soy tu padre. Ten me más respeto.** – Gray hace lo mismo que su hijo, mientras una venita crece en su frente. - **¿Quieres que te dé una lección?**

 **¡Ja…! Quieres que te enseñe a por lo menos mantener la ropa por más de 5 minutos.** – El pequeño se burla de él.

Gray se dio cuenta que ya no tenía la camisa puesta. - ¡ **Pero que demo…! ¡¿Cuándo me la quite?!**

 **¡Wuaa~!** – Grita apenada Ur. Ella oculta su mirada en la pierna de su madre para no ver a su papá desnudarse.

Ambos chicos Fullbuster empezaron a pelearse, la pequeña se mantenía su posición y Juvia… Juvia había alcanzado su punto máximo.

 **Mamá... ¿Mamá…?** – Ur vio cómo su mamá estaba en la cama desmayada con la cara roja. - **¡MAMÁ!**

Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta y dejaron de pelear para dirigirse a Juvia.

 **¡MAMÁ! / ¡JUVIA!**

 **¡MAMÁ!**

 **¡JUVIA!**

 **¡JUVIA!**

Poco a poco todo se volvió negro para Juvia, así como se relajaba.

* * *

Lentamente, la visión de Juvia se volvía clara. Y no solo eso, podía sentir un gran malestar en su cabeza junto a un líquido caliente.

 _¿Acaso ese es el precio que Juvia debe pagar para soñar un hermoso sueño?_ \- Piensa Juvia con una sonrisa, aún no podía ver bien al su alrededor pero un zumbido resonaba.

 **¡Juvia!**

 **¡Juvia!**

 **¡Juvia, despierta!** – Grito Gray con fuerza.

 **¡¿Eh?!** – Juvia abre los ojos rápidamente, mientras se intenta poner de pie pero cae en los brazos de Gray.

 **¡Idiota, no hagas eso!** \- Gray le deja en el piso suavemente, antes de darle tiempo a Juvia de entender la situación él lleva su mano a su frente. – **Sí que fue un gran golpe.** – Dice preocupado.

 **¿Are?** – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

 **Te encuentras bien, Juvia.** – Dice una voz femenina preocupada, acompañada de murmullos.

Juvia levanta la mirada, era Erza y no solo eso, todo el gremio estaba presente. Ella estaba en el Gremio, al lado de Gray y con un enorme dolor en la cabeza.

 _¡Por Mavis! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Primero estaba muy feliz casada con Gray-sama y con dos hijos, ahora resulta que está en el gremio al lado de Gray-sama con un dolor. –_ Pensó Juvia.

 **¡A ver! –** Mirajane preocupada se acercó a Juvia con un botiquín. Empezó a acariciar una parte de su frente.

 **¡Ita! ¡A Juvia le duele!** – La maga de agua se levantó para evitar el contacto de Mirajane, pero nuevamente cayo en los brazos de Gray.

 **¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no hagas eso!** – Exclamó molesto el Demon Slayer, esta vez sin soltarla de sus brazos.

 **¿Q-qué le paso a Juvia?** – Dice por fin la maga de agua.

Lucy se acercó a ella. Se notaba que había estado preocupada por la chica. – **Bueno, fuiste golpeada por un idiota.**

 **Lo que quiere decir Lucy, es que fuiste golpeada por Natsu.** –Declaró Erza un poco molesta.

Flashback

Era un día normal en Magnolia, su tranquilidad era abundaba en gran parte de la ciudad sin contar con Fairy Tail, donde siempre era un caos y hoy no era la excepción.

Como era usual, en el gremio todo el mundo está peleando por una razón estúpida y desconocida. Erza, Elfman e incluso Lucy estaban en la pelea.

Por otro lado, en la barra estaba Mirajane sirviendo bebidas a Wendy y Charle. A su lado, Juvia estaba sentada animando a su amado.

 **¡Vamos, Gray-sama!** – Juvia gritaba con ánimo y cariño mientras levantaba sus manos.

 **Vaya, está muy animada a pesar de la desastrosa situación.** –Dice Charle un poco indignada.

 **Jeje…** -Wendy rio un poco nerviosa.

 **Creo que es normal, su amado está en acción.** – Mirajane comenta muy feliz, apoyándose en sus brazos.

 **Me encantaría tener la actitud alegre de Juvia.** –Comenta Wendy al ver a su amiga feliz. Tanto como Charle y Mirajane responde con una leve risita.

Los protagonistas de esta pelea estaban dándose fuertes golpes. Natsu estaba intentaba golpear a Gray, pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad.

 **¡Ja! ¡¿Qué te pasa, flamitas?! ¡Ni siquiera me puedes tocar!** – Exclama Gray arrogancia. – **¡Se nota que no eres más que un debilucho!**

Natsu estaba harto, estaba encendido. Iba golpear a Gray hasta dejarlo inconsciente, nadie lo ofendía. **– ¡No huyas, hielitos! ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo?!**

 **¡Yo, miedo! ¡No me hagas reír!** – Dice arrogante Gray.

Ahí. Por fin vio la oportunidad de golpear al mago de hielo. Se acercó rápidamente a él con el brazo en alto, listo para golpear. Dejo caer su brazo pero Gray fue empujado junto a Elfman a un lado del gremio.

Natsu no se dio cuenta de que el objetivo había salido volando, dejando que el golpe cayera en otra persona.

 **¡CRAC!** – Un fuerte golpe hizo callar al gremio. El sonido de madera crujiendo.

Ahí está Natsu con la mano en puño contra la cabeza de algún miembro del gremio quebrando el piso de madera.

Ese miembro del gremio… era Juvia.

Natsu acaba de golpear a Juvia tan fuerte que de estar sentada la había estrellado contra el piso a tal grado de romperlo.

 **Juvia…** -Natsu susurro sorprendido y preocupado por su compañera. Pero pudo sentir su respiración y eso lo tranquilizo por unos momentos.

El miedo regreso cuando sintió tres miradas asesinas. Mirajane le estaba sonriendo con ira en su rostro. Además pudo sentir una mano encada uno de sus hombros, una mano era muy pesado y e apretaba con fuerza que lo lastimaba, y la otra mano era muy fría tanto que le dolía el huelo.

Natsu sintió que no le podría cumplir el deseo de darle nietos a Igneel, ni siquiera el de casarse. Iba morir.

Fin de Flashback

Mirajane terminaba de vendar a Juvia, quien muy atenta escuchaba a Wendy de todo lo que había pasado.

 **Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.** –Dice Lucy mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

 _Gray-sama estaba preocupado por Juvia._ – Juvia estaba feliz a pesar del dolor de su cabeza. Entonces recordó al Dragon Slayeer.

 **¡Y Natsu-san!** – Exclamó Juvia preocupada por la salud su amigo.

 **Aui…** \- Juvia dirijo su mirada al susurro, que parecía más un gemido de dolor.

Natsu se encontraba atado a uno de los pilares de gremio de cabeza, estaba todo golpeado con cortes, moretones y hielo en todas partes. Juvia un paso atrás al ver el estado de Natsu.

 **Eso le enseñara a no ser tan salvaje.** – Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa "amable".

Todo el mundo empezó a reír era estos momentos graciosos e inolvidables que hacían al gremio único, todos excepto los involucrados.

 **Entonces… Juvia n-no está casada con Gray-sama…** \- Susurro muy bajo que ella solo lo pudo escuchar. – **Ni Ur-chan… Ni Silver-chan existen…**

 **Sniff… Sniff…** \- Juvia empezó a sollozar sutilmente.

 **Juvia, será mejor que te lleve a Fairy Hills para que descanses.** – Se ofreció Gray, en su papel de tsundere. - **¿Juvia?**

 **Bwuaaa~** \- Juvia empezó a llorar, dejando los miembros callados y a Gray nervioso. - **¡Natsu-san!.. Sniff… ¡Por favor golpeé a Juvia otra vez!... Sniff… ¡Por favor golpeé a Juvia!...**

 **Creo que el golpe ya te afecto. –** Dice Gray serio ante la petición de Juvia. La levantó estilo princesa. – **Te llevare a tu departamento a que descanses.**

 **Creo que eso sería lo mejor. Y vigila que no haga nada estúpido.** – Dice Erza seria para luego darle una mirada de sonrisa picarona, dándole a Gray a entender su real propósito.

 **Tch… Que molestia… -** Masculle sonrojando. Gray se dirige a la salida con una Juvia llorando.

 **Nooo… Gray-sama, deje que Natsu-san golpeé a Juvia… Bwuaaa…** \- Gimoteó la maga de agua.

 **Vamos…** \- Concluye saliendo del gremio. Curioso ante la petición de su compañera pregunta. - **¿Por qué demonios quiere que Natsu te golpeé? ¡Casi te mata!**

 **Es que Juvia quiere volver a su futuro con Gray-sama y nuestros hijos.** – Dice alegre mientras lo abraza con cariño, aun en los brazos de su amado.

Gray simplemente se sonroja, pero luego piensa en el golpe que recibió. Tal vez no debería evadir el tema, por esta vez.

 **Y-y-y como eran nuestros hijos…** \- Tartamudea Gray muy nervioso y avergonzado por sus palabras.

Juvia deja de abrazarlo para mirarlo con estrellitas en sus ojos. Y lo vuelve a abrazar con un poco más de fuerza, cosa que Gray agradece porque no podía mirarla a los ojos.

 **Eran muy lindos. Era gemelos, una niña y niño.** – Dice Juvia mientras jugaba con el pecho de Gray, desde hace rato había perdido su camisa.

 **¿A-así…?** – Gray estaba nervioso, y no sabía por qué. Juvia asintió como respuesta. - **¿Y-y como se llamaban?**

 **Silver y Ur…** \- Dijo Juvia tranquila pero con cariño.

Gray por su parte se sorprende por los nombres, sin embargo, siente una enorme melancolía el solo recordar el origen de ellos.

 **Me encanta esos nombres…** \- Él dice con una sonrisa, Juvia lo mira expectante. - **… Y si tuviéramos un tercera hija la llamaremos Mika, ¿Qué te parece?**

 **¡Oh, Gray-sama!** **¡Acaba de darle a Juvia en el corazón!–** Juvia grita tan fuerte mientras se abalanza contra él con mucho entusiasmo, tirándolo.

 **¡Ju-Juvia!** – Exclama a dolorido y sonrojado con una Juvia encima de él.

Mientras tanto, todos los que pasan cerca de ellos los miraban con incomodidad. No por el cariño que emanaban, sino porque Juvia estaba encima de Gray en una posición comprometedora y él está solo en boxer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Es mi primer Gruvia con intento de romance y humor.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del one-shot o al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa :D**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
